Hasta el mas fuerte siente temor
by BeLenCitta
Summary: La guerra ninja ya es un hecho. ¿Qué pasa por la mente de los hermanos de la arena? ¿tendrán miedo? Después de todo, hasta el mas fuerte siente temor.


Hooooola, otra vez yo. Saben, me encantan los hermanos de la Arena. Me encanta su amor fraternal y poco normal y, lamentablemente cada vez que busco un fic entre ellos lo único que veo es INSESTO. Así que digo: ¿por qué no hacerlo yo?... He aquí el resultado de eso. Espero que les guste, si aman a Gaara, Temari, Kankuro o a los tres, de seguro amarán este fic. Espero les guste.

**Tema:** La hermandad de los hermanos de la arena.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares aquí nombrados son propiedad del privilegiado Masashi Kishimoto, el amor de mi vida 3 Gracias Kishimoto por tantas alegrías, tristezas, Me salvaste la vida, y no exagero nada.

**El fic se ubica en:** Se ubica luego de la reunión de todos los Kages, cuando se da como hecho que la cuarta guerra ninja esta en proceso. Luego de que Madara la interrumpiera.

Espero les guste, mis amigos :D Y Ahora sin mas preambulos, al fic.

Con tooodo mi corazón; **Belencitah.**

****

**Hasta el mas fuerte siente temor.**

**By: **_**Belencitah.**_

Ya era un hecho. La cuarta guerra ninja daba inicio. Todos estábamos muy asustados con la idea, pues era muy peligroso y seguramente habría bajas. Tenía miedo, debo admitirlo. Tenía miedo de las bajas, no quería que nadie muera, y mucho menos ellos.

Claro, eso me preocupaba, me preocupaban mis hermanos. Sé que son muy fuertes, los mas fuertes de echo, pero luchar contra Akatsuki, quienes tenían demasiadas cosas a su favor, los bijuu, y su poder, que ya de por sí era colosal.

Luego de la charla con todos los kages, yo, Kankuro y Gaara fuimos a casa. Era de noche y necesitamos descansar para mañana, ir a Konoha a advertir todo esto y así formar alianzas para poder luchar en la guerra.

Llegamos y, obviamente agotados, dejamos nuestras armas en el piso. Mi abanico necesitaba mas cuidados de mi parte, mañana lo haría, hoy debía descansar un poco. En eso, Kakuro por fin rompe el frío silencio que había inundado nuestra pequeña casa.

—Temari, ¿qué crees que pase en la guerra?—Dijo Kankuro, obviamente no lo aceptaría jamas, pero tenía tanto miedo como yo. Seguramente Gaara estaba igual, pero no podíamos mostrarnos débiles.

—No lo sé, Kankuro. Pero algo si sé, aunque ganemos, la muerte será ineludible. Ambas partes perderemos muchas personas.—Dije algo triste, y es que estaba aterrada en ese preciso instante.

—Temari tiene razón, pero debemos dar todo de nosotros. Debemos tener mucho cuidado, y ayudarnos cuando lo necesitemos. Solo así permaneceremos vivos y solo así tendremos posibilidad de ganar—dijo Gaara con su típico tono frío. Lo sabía, el también temía por nuestra vida.

Mientras limpiaba un poco mi abanico, ya que el sueño había cambiado lugar con la preocupación, Kankuro preparaba sus marionetas y Gaara...Gaara seguía ahí parado, pensativo. El sueño se nos había ido a los tres.

—Debemos prepararnos bien, chicos. No es fácil para mi admitirlo y lo saben, pero estoy muy asustada por ustedes—Dije, en las últimas palabras no pude evitar que mi voz saliera algo quebrada, no demasiado, pero no se comparaba con mi voz segura de siempre.

—Por favor, tonta. Nada nos pasará, ¿qué no sabes que somos los mas fuertes de la aldea? No hay necesidad de preocuparte por cosas tontas.—Dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa obviamente fingida. Ni él mismo se creía sus palabras, pero no le di importancia y le sonreí. Él también notó que mi sonrisa era falsa.

—Temari, Kankuro tiene razón. No hay necesidad de preocuparse. Me iré a descansar un poco. Partimos al amanecer, mejor vé a dormir y no pienses en cosas sin sentido.—Gaara se fue, dejando primero su calabaza en el piso. Mi hermanito había cambiado mucho, estoy orgullosa de él.

—Tiene razón, ve a dormir, Kankuro—Dije en un tono bajo. No tenía ni ánimos de hablar.

—¡Pues él también lo dijo por ti!—Me dijo levantando la voz—Ve a descansar.

—Kankuro... No soy idiota, y sabes que mis preocupaciones no son en vano.

Kankuro me miró, bacilo antes de hablar. La verdad es que se notaba que pensaba lo mismo que yo, ¡es tan orgulloso!.

—Temari...—Dijo Kankuro sentándose en un sofá, yo me senté con él— Lo sé, sé que tienes razón pero, ¡demonios! los Akatsuki no nos vencerán. Nos cuidaremos mutuamente, nada va a pasarte ni a ti ni a Gaara—Susurró mirándome a los ojos—yo los cuidaré, Gaara hará lo mismo por nosotros, ¿y tu?.

Yo no le soy fácil a las lágrimas, no recuerdo siquiera cuando fue la última vez que lloré, pero las palabras de mi hermano eran ciertas y tocaban ciertos lugares de mi corazón. No pude evitarlo, aunque quise, derramé una lágrima. Adiós orgullo.

—Lo sé, Kankuro; también los cuidaré con todas mis fuerzas—Y no sé por qué, pero tomé la mano de mi hermano y le sonreí. El me apretó la mano también, sin dejar de sonreír con esa cara de bobo que pone cuando lo hace.

—Les dije que descansen, cursis—Interrumpió Gaara mirándonos, frío como siempre— Nos cuidaremos, nada pasará. Ahora, a dormir por favor, lo necesitan.

Los tres nos miramos y sonreímos. Y es qué aunque no lo demostremos, nos amamos mucho.

****

¿Les gustó? por favor diganme que si. Dejen review si les gustó y sino también, así puedo mejorar. Un beso, con mi corazoncito hermoso, **Belencitah.**


End file.
